Centaure
by Cambrihobbit
Summary: Kili et Fili veulent de nouveau faire quelque chose de dangereux, mais Thorin est totalement contre. Le destin va leur donner un coup de pouce, mais un coup de pouce contraingnant... (Thorin/Bilbon, Fili/Kili)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou fans du Hobbit ! Ce premier chapitre va me servir à savoir si je dois continuer l'histoire, alors donnez moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas bande de gobelins :)

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Fili jouait tranquillement aux cartes avec Bilbon quand son frère entra comme une fleur en hurlant son nom.

- Quoi ?

- Je nous ai trouvé une occupation pour un bon moment !

Il s'approcha tout sourire de Fili et mit un coup de pied dans ses cartes.

- Peut être même que Bilbon pourrait venir !

Ce dernier le regarda avant de se lever en le pointant du doigt.

- Je ne participerai pas à une autre aventure, ca non !

- Relaxe c'est pas vraiment une aventure, plus une trééééés longue balade.

Fili ramassa les cartes et se mit au niveau de son frère.

- C'est quoi au juste cette occupation ?

- Tiens toi près : tu sais on a vu pas mal de créature durant notre voyage...

- Oui, des elfes, des orcs, wargs, trolls et gobelins. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien il y a une créature que nous n'avons jamais vu !

- Une sirène ?

- Mais non, les centaures ! Il faut qu'on aille en voir ! Des rumeurs courent qu'il y en aurait vers les prairies enchantées des terres du nord !

Bilbon recula quand il entendit le mot centaure. Les deux frères étaient bien partis pour faire une bêtise. Ils se retournèrent vers Bilbon :

- Tu dis rien à Thorin surtout.

- N. .. non ...

Il déglutit et sortit en courant de la pièce. Fili et Kili le suivèrent, sachant ce qu'il était partit faire.

_Dans une salle_

Thorin, assis sur les marches d'un escalier menant à une pièce supérieur, discutait avec Balin d'une certaine paix avec les elfes gouvernés par Thranduil.

- Tu devrais refouler la haine que tu leur porte quand même.

- Balin, ils nous ont enfermé. On y serait encore sans Bilbon.

- D'ailleurs le voilà.

Le hobbit arriva en courant à côté de Thorin et respira un grand coup avant de dire d'une seule traite :

- FilietKiliveulentallervoirlescentauresdesprairieenchantéesdesterresdunord!

- Quoi ? Respire et répète plus lentement !

- Tes neveux veulent aller voir les centaures à des milles plus loin !

Thorin se colora de rouge avant d'hurler.

- QUOI !

Fili et Kili arrivèrent à ce moment. Leur oncle se retourna vers eux, une aura menaçante l'entourant, mais resta cependant là à les regarder.

- Sur ... euh ... Fili aide moi, on va mourir !

Le roi sous la montagne s'approcha d'eux et empoigna la veste de chacun avec violence.

- Etes vous malades ou quoi ? Des centaures ?! Savez-vous qu'ils sont pires que les elfes ? Tout le monde est leur ennemi ! Vous avez l'intention de mourir ? Parce que si c'est que ca, ca peut s'arranger ici et maintenant !

Balin s'approcha et détacha son ami de ses neveux.

- Calme toi, ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Il se retourna vers les frères et les conduisit à une table ou chacun s'assit à part Bilbon qui restait sur les escaliers. Balin prit la parole, sentant Thorin au bord de la crise de rage.

- Alors, pourquoi voulez vous aller voir les centaures ?

Fili regarda Kili, ils savaient que dans ce genre de situation c'était lui qui parlait pour deux.

- On veut les voir de nos propres yeux, il y a tellement de rumeurs à leur sujet ! Elles les décrivent comme majestueux, élégants et splendides ! Des merveilles que nous voudrions juste voir, même de loin.

Thorin, qui s'était calmé, regarda son neveux avant de le couper dans son discours.

- Tu connais les rumeurs, mais connais-tu les vrais histoires à leur sujet ? Celles qui ont un rapport direct avec les nains ?

Fili et Kili haussèrent la tête de façon négative.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas... Saviez-vous qu'avant il y avait 8 grandes colonies naines ?

Les frères se regardèrent subjugués.

- La 8eme colonie était en réalité très petite, elle comptait pas plus de 100 nains tout au plus. Il y eut un terrible tremblement de terre là ou elle siégeait et les nains durent aller s'installer ailleurs. C'est la que nous avons découvert l'existence des centaures : le groupe était entré sur leur territoire. Seulement deux nains survécurent et vinrent nous mettre au courant du danger des prairies enchantées. Ces charognes ont chargés sans même savoir ni cherché à comprendre. Elles ont piétiné, écrasé, envoyé se fracasser contre les rochers chaque nain qu'elles croisaient !

Thorin vit ses neveux déglutir tout comme le hobbit qui écoutait de loin.

- Vous voulez toujours y aller ?

Kili se leva, le regard déterminé.

- Mon oncle, nous avons battu un dragon alors des centaures ne nous feront pas peur ! On peut y arriver ! Et puis on entrera pas dans leur territoire on les regardera de loin !

Thorin se leva à son tour avec plus de fougue et de violence que jamais. Il fixa son neveux qui lui faisait face tandis que l'autre se tenait la tête, ne sachant que faire. Le roi s'écarta de la table et se dirigea vers la sortie en furie tout en criant ses pensées.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! Dire que je vous ai élevé pour que vous vous jetiez vers la mort sans réfléchir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez comme ca ?

Il se retourna vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Dites moi, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous faites tout pour me tourmenter ! Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais à ce que vous allez faire ?

Fili se leva prudemment, ravi d'être assez loin de son oncle furieux.

- Mon oncle, ce n'est pas contre vous. Nous voulons juste regarder et revenir.

Thorin se précipita sur Fili et se colla à lui méchamment.

- Sauf que vous ne reviendrez pas ! Du moins pas entier ou alors pas ensemble !

Il s'éloigna de nouveau et sans se retourner lança :

- Si l'un de vous deux meurt, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et comme vous aurez désobéit l'autre n'aura pas intérêt de revenir ! J'attendais plus que ca de vous mes neveux, les héritiers !

Le coeur de Fili se serra, il savait que cette phrase lui était destinée car il est l'hériter de son oncle. Kili le regarda avec tristesse, sachant que cette dernière phrase l'avait sans doute blessé.

- Il ne vous déteste pas, il a juste peur de vous perdre mes enfants.

Balin voulait arranger la situation mais en vain. Bilbon quitta les marches de l'escalier et se figea devant les frères, surpris, l'ayant presque oublié.

- Je suis désolé... Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Vous non plus vous n'aimeriez pas savoir votre famille disparu sans même connaître le danger dans lequel elle a courut... Si vous me détestez je comprendrai.

Le semis homme baissa la tête s'attendant à toutes vilaines remarques mais à la place il sentit des bras le serrer. Les frères l'étreignaient.

- T'excuse pas, tu voulais nous protéger autant que notre oncle.

Le hobbit ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper et s'en alla très vite, s'excusant d'une affaire à régler. Mais ca destination n'était autre que la chambre de Thorin, ou ce dernier c'était retranché. Il entra sans toquer, sachant que le nain ne répondrait pas. Il le trouva assis contre les murs dans un coin. Quand il fut plus près il put apercevoir que l'homme était secoué de sanglots. Son coeur se serra, il se sentait coupable sur le coup de lui avoir dit pour ses neveux. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le bras du nain, recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête dans les bras entourant ses genoux remontés. Le roi sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le hobbit entrer. Il tenta de se reprendre.

- Tu es vraiment très silencieux.

Malgré lui une larme coula de nouveau, recueillie par le doigt de Bilbon. Il reposa sa tête sur ses bras mais le hobbit n'était pas d'accord. Il la lui releva, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'iront pas là-bas après ce que tu leur a dit.

- C'est tout de même désolant d'avoir à en arriver à ce point pour qu'ils obéissent...

- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment terminé.

Thorin lui enleva sa main tout en la gardant dans la sienne.

- Quoi ?

- Fili... Ta dernière parole la blessé, même si elle était fondée.

- Ah Fili... Le pire c'est que ca doit être Kili qui l'a entraîné dans cette histoire.

Bilbon se releva, faisant face au roi.

- Ca n'a aucune importance ! Tu te dois de les aimer tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, peu importe leur différences.

- C'est ce que je fais. Mais j'aimerais quand même que Fili résonne Kili de temps en temps.

Il se leva à son tour, mit une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et lui demanda :

- Tu peux rester derrière la porte pendant que je leur parle ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Même Balin ne me calme pas aussi bien que toi.

Le hobbit hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des frères. Thorin amorça un mouvement pour ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta en plein milieu. Et si ses neveux décidaient de le renier ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

* * *

Voila voilou, alors ? Bon vous aurez remarqué que je suis partie du principe que la mère de Kili et Fili était morte...

Alors vous pouvez me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Eh voila la suite :) Merci à jujuouat pour ca review ! Amusez vous, trolls des montagnes xD

* * *

Chapitre 2

Thorin commença à reculer doucement mais rentra dans quelqu'un. Bilbon le retourna vers la porte, l'incitant à y aller. Le rois s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant voir Kili surpris par la présence de son oncle.

- Hum ... Fili !

Fili arriva mais s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce quand il remarqua Thorin. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau la face devant lui.

- Je peux vous parler ?

Kili le laissa entrer et ferma la porte. Bilbon s'était caché quand la porte s'était ouverte et maintenant il écoutait derrière. Le nain adulte s'approcha de ses neveux et les prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. Ce geste suffit amplement aux deux jeunes qui comprirent simplement et lui rendirent son étreinte.

- Je veux juste pas vous perdre... Vous êtes des fils pour moi et tout ce qui me reste de ma sœur.

Il serra plus les deux nains contre lui. Kili ne parlait pas mais il ne pouvait cependant empêcher ses larmes de couler. Fili, lui, tentait de ne pas pleurer aussi : c'était l'une des rares fois ou Thorin leur montrait tout simplement son amour pour eux.

- Pardon, on est désolés...

Cela suffit à Fili pour se mettre lui aussi à pleurer. Leur oncle se sépara d'eux, une main sur l'épaule de chacun, et les contempla quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus les scrutaient.

- Kili tu as le visage de ta mère, Fili toi tu as ses magnifiques cheveux blond.

- Elle devait être très belle alors.

- Oui Kili, elle l'était...

Thorin se ressaisit et croisa les bras.

- Bon maintenant vous vous trouvez une activité moins dangereuse ou c'est moi qui vous occupe.

Son sourire satanique ne rassura pas les deux jeunes qui le regardèrent s'attendant à n'importe quoi.

- Un entraînement avec Dwalin peut être.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et les frères se jetèrent sur lui.

- Non pas ca ! Par pitié ! On jouera aux cartes si il le faut mais pas ca !

- Ok, je vous laisse j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Le blond souffla en regardant son oncle partir. Il vit une tête dépasser de la porte.

- Bilbon !

Le nommé s'avança dans la pièce.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, ca s'est arrangé.

- Où est Kili?

Fili se retourna mais ne trouva pas son frère. La seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut « Bah mince alors, ou est ce qu'il est ? » Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de carte en attendant le plus jeune.

_Dans la chambre de Thorin_

Le roi s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et se retourna vers Kili qui l'avait suivi.

- Tu veux savoir quoi, jeune nain ?

- Tu étais l'un de ses survivants, n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin hocha la tête sur le côté et invita son neveu à s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils à côté de la cheminée.

- Avant de te répondre je vais moi aussi te poser une question.

Il prit place à côté de Kili. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que j'en faisais partie ?

- Tu as décrit ca comme si tu l'avais vécu, tu l'a narré comme tu nous narrais l'histoire d'Erebor et Smaug. Et puis... J'ai vu la douleur dans ton regard ! Fili ne l'a pas remarqué, mais moi j'ai vu la même souffrance que pour Erebor !

Thorin c'était levé et s'appuyait sur la cheminée, dos à son neveu.

- Tu es perspicace. Donc tu auras tout de suite compris que je vous ai mentis.

- Bien sûr, si il y avait eu une 8eme grande famille de nains ca se saurait.

- Juste une dernière question et je répond à la tienne.

- Vas y.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Kili se leva et entoura son oncle de ses bras.

- Non, tu veux juste pas nous perdre.

Thorin sourit, Kili avait repris sa phrase avec humour.

- Et puis, peu importe l'histoire si le danger est réel alors nous n'irons pas.

Le plus âgé se détacha du plus jeune et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- C'est vrai, je suis l'un des deux survivants, avec Dwalin.

- Dwalin !?

- Oui. Va chercher ton frère, explique lui en chemin ce qui se passe et je vous raconterais quand vous serez tous les deux ici.

Comme il si attendait Fili tirait la tête et avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit il se fit entendre une question assez troublante à laquelle il eu du mal à répondre :

- Si tu as menti, pourquoi Balin n'a rien dit ? Il était avec nous si je me souviens bien !

- Tout simplement parce que Balin sait ce que je fais et qu'il me fait confiance.

- Et comment on peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui ment ?

- En écoutant la vérité et en comprenant après le récit pourquoi la personne a menti. Maintenant assis toi avec ton frère.

Fili se calma, après tout c'était son oncle et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Si Balin avait confiance alors il pouvait la lui accorder lui aussi.

- Un groupe de nains des monts de fer ont eu pour mission de venir ici récupérer certains métaux dont ils avaient besoin, beaucoup de métaux d'où leur nombre. Sauf qu'ils ont été bloqués par une tempête et le seul chemin possible était bloqué. Dwalin et moi même avons été envoyés pour constater et trouver un autre chemin. Je ne vous ai pas menti quand je vous ai dit que nous ne connaissions pas encore l'existence de ces créatures. Nous avons trouvé un autre moyen de venir à Erebor et nous avons conduit le groupe. C'est quand nous sommes arrivés aux prairies enchantées que nous l'avons regretté : ces bestioles s'y étaient installées après notre passage avec Dwalin. Et vous connaissez la suite... Dwalin est revenu avec des vertèbres déplacées et moi avec une fracture au bras. Je l'ai entendu hurler quand on les lui a remises en place.

Thorin frissonna à ce souvenir. Fili et Kili se regardèrent, dégouttés et surpris par l'histoire.

- Donc tu as faillit mourir là-bas et tu a préféré mentir, je ne comprend pas la en fait.

- Si je vous avais dit la vérité vous m'auriez sortit un truc du genre « Mais mon oncle, on est du même sang ! Si tu es revenu alors on en est capable nous aussi ! » Et ca ca m'énerve.

Kili rigola à la tête de son oncle, qui jouait la comédie en parlant. Ce dernier se retourna vers la porte quand il vit que quelqu'un y attendait. Les frères suivirent son regard et se retournèrent aussi.

Bofur était soutenu de chaque côté par Oin et Dori. Du sang coulait de sa bouche pour tomber par terre en gouttelettes. Thorin se précipita sur eux et examina Bofur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Une infection pulmonaire, si on ne fait rien dans un mois tout au plus il mourra.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te faut Oin, j'irais le chercher.

- Du quoseri.

- Où ca ce trouve ?

- Dans un seul endroit, à trois jours d'ici.

- Quel endroit ?

Thorin perdait patience tandis que Fili et Kili prenaient le relais pour porter Bofur.

- Aux prairies enchantées...

La surprise envahie les frères et Thorin écarquilla les yeux...

* * *

Ca ce concrétise :) Alors je continue ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis aperçut d'une chose : j'ai oublié de vous dire que la fin de l'histoire du Hobbit ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Par conséquent je suis partie du principe que Fili et Kili étaient vivants (ainsi que Thorin) et que Bilbon était resté vivre avec nos adorables nains :) Ensuite j'ai repris les cours et je passe mon examen mi-mai, donc autant vous dire que je n'ai pas tout le temps d'écrire ou de poster... Ne me frappez pas :D

Kanli : Depuis quand les centaures boivent-ils du lait ? xD Pour ce qui est du Thilbo, oui il est en approche ! :) Et avec un autre pairing que tout le monde connait sous le nom de "Durincest" et qui me plaît beaucoup :D

Anyliath : Je n'ai pas compris ton jeu de mot en fait T.T Mon cerveau de gobelin ne marche pas très bien xD

pandiwanxyzoubi : Tout va ce mettre en place à chaque chapitre, petit à petit :) Merci pour ta review !

hana-evali : Merci et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Bilbon lisait tranquillement son livre quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volé avec puissance découvrant onze nains. Thorin s'avança vers lui, déterminé.

- Ca te dit une nouvelle aventure, cambrioleur ?

Le hobbit laissa son livre tomber de ses mains, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Y'a un dragon à terrasser ?

- Non.

- Un trésor à récupérer ?

- Non plus.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

Thorin posa une main sur son épaule et le tira plus loin. Il lui murmura presque.

- On doit récupérer des plantes aux prairies enchantées...

Bilbon tomba dans les pommes.

- Eh voilà que ca recommence. Bon Dwalin commence à emmener les autres, je vous rejoindrais. Fili, Kili vous restez avec moi.

Dwalin hocha la tête et la troupe partie. Fili et Kili s'approchèrent du roi.

- On vient aussi !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste que Bilbon sera plus rassuré avec vous qu'avec les autres.

Le semis homme se réveilla et se rappela ce que faisaient les nains dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi vous allez chercher ces plantes ?

- Bofur est malade. Dans un mois il ne sera plus de ce monde si on ne le soigne pas et ces plantes ne se trouvent que là-bas.

Bilbon soupira et se leva.

- Bon bah me voilà reparti pour jouer le marcheur invisible.

- Y'aura pas de tonneaux, promis.

La blague ne le fit pas rire et Kili se sentit un peu bête d'avoir dit ca.

- Ni de flèches empoisonnées !

Fili reçut un coup de coude de son frère.

- C'était pas ma faute ! Puis sans moi vous sortiez pas !

Thorin mit fin à la dispute et se retourna vers le Hobbit.

- Donc tu viens ?

- Ais-je le choix ?

- Oui.

Bilbon le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il se ressaisit, attrapa des affaires qu'il mit dans un petit sac et revint vers les nains.

- Bon, on y va ? On rattrapera pas les autres sinon.

Le roi nain sourit et ils partirent. A l'entrée d'Erebor Kili posa une question pertinente.

- Ils sont partis à pied ou à poney ?

- A pied. Mais on va prendre des poneys pour les rejoindre et ont les utilisera ensuite pour porter les affaires.

Bilbon partit en courant vers les écuries.

- Je prend Mirtylle !

Fili et Kili rigolèrent devant l'empressement du hobbit. Ils le rejoignirent, prirent les poneys et partirent enfin.

_Sur un chemin_

- Dwalin, on va avancer encore longtemps ? On devrait les attendre un peu !

Dwalin s'arrêta et fit face au groupe de toute sa taille.

- Dori, tout ce que tu veux la c'est prendre ton thé mais on a pas le temps.

Ori s'avança, la tête dans les épaule.

- Mais ils arriveront jamais à nous rattraper si on continu, et Thorin préfère éviter les séparations d'habitude. Et on aura besoin de Bilbon.

Dwalin le regarda avant de souffler.

- Bon d'accord ! On s'arrête une demie heure, surtout que ca ne fait qu'une demie heure qu'on marche justement !

Des "Ah !" de contentement s'élevèrent du groupe et chacun s'assit par terre, déterminé à attendre Thorin et les autres. C'est quand ils entendirent des chevaux arriver qu'ils se levèrent et s'armèrent, s'attendant à tout. Thorin et Bilbon apparurent sur un poney et Fili et Kili sur un autre. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent Kili se plaigna de ne pas avoir son poney à lui, surtout qu'ils avaient monté à cru...

- Te plains pas t'étais derrière !

- Et ?

- T'avais pas l'os du garrot pour te féminiser !

Fili se tourna vers son oncle.

- Alors ca va toi les bijoux de famille ?

Il éclata de rire et reçut un pain en pleine figure. Dwalin s'approcha de Thorin.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous arrêtés ?

- Ils voulaient t'attendre.

Les nains s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux. Le cœur de Thorin se serra quand il s'en rendit compte : ils étaient une famille unie, prête à tout pour sauver l'un des leurs.

- Nous feront tout pour sauver Bofur !

Chacun leva son arme en criant, d'accord avec cette déclaration. Bilbon ne regretta pas de s'être joint à eux.

- Aller on y va !

Thorin prit la tête du groupe, Balin à sa gauche et Dwalin à sa droite. Kili les appela de loin.

- Et Fili ? Tu l'as assommé !

- Soit tu le porte, soit tu viens et tu l'abandonne, soit tu reste avec lui et un poney et vous nous rattrapez dès qu'il est debout.

Kili devint bleu.

- Bah je vais rester avec un poney alors...

Le groupe disparu derrière des arbres. Ils avancèrent pendant dix minutes jusqu'à entendre de nouveau un poney au petit trot. Kili apparu, tirant le poney en courant. Thorin s'immobilisa devant la scène et ne put empêcher la question sortir de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi diable ton frère est-il sur le poney, toujours inconscient ?

- Je voulais ni vous perdre, ni le porter. Donc le poney le porte et on peut vous suivre !

Son sourire de crétin attardé fit rire la troupe. Bilbon récupéra les rênes de Mirtyllle.

- Je vais la tenir.

- C'est ta ponette hein !

Kili rigola. Oui Bilbon aimait cette ponette, allergies ou pas. Il tourna la tête avec un "Hu" devant l'ironie de Kili.

- N'oubli pas qu'il y a Fili dessus.

En fait Fili pendait de chaque côté de l'animal. Thorin fit de nouveau avancer le groupe avec un sourire en coin. Sourire que Balin remarqua.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ca va être marrant quand il va se réveiller.

Il étouffa un rire, imaginant la scène. Dwalin et son frère sourirent aussi.

- Au fait, je pari que tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'on ne pourra pas faire traverser la rivière aux poneys.

On aurait put voir une goutte traverser la tempe de Thorin.

- Euh... non.

- Bon bah l'un de nous devra rester avec les poneys.

Ils regardèrent le groupe, cherchant quel nain serait bien pour cette tâche.

- Pas Fili et Kili, la dernière fois les trolls ont réussi à choper les poneys.

- On a besoin de Gloin pour trouver la plante.

- Bifur est un peu à côté de la plaque...

Ils se regardèrent de concert.

- Bombur !

Ce dernier avait entendu son nom mais ne chercha pas plus loin que le bout de pain qu'il mangeait. Thorin stoppa le groupe et Fili se réveilla. Il glissa du poney, tête la première par terre.

- AIE ! Mais que ! On est où ? Je suis tombé du poney ?

Bilbon l'aida à se relever et remarqua au passage que Fili était plus petit que Kili.

- Kili t'a mit dessus pour rattraper le groupe.

Thorin riait dans son coin, il avait très bien imaginé apparemment. Mais il se tourna vers le groupe, demandant leur attention.

- Nous allons rentrer dans la Forêt d'Epines. Ne touchez rien sans savoir : presque toutes les plantes piques et certaines sont empoisonnées. Kili tu gardes tes jambes loin de tout. Ne mangez surtout rien ! Les champignons sont mortels. Ah et j'oubliais, si vous avez l'impression d'être observé ne cherchez surtout pas à savoir ce que c'est. Des créatures vivent là-dedans, laissez les tranquilles. Mettez les affaires sur les poneys maintenant que la belle au bois dormant est réveillée. Surtout ne les quittez pas des yeux et si ils s'enfuit laissez les, ils retourneront à Erebor tout seul.

Chaque nain fit ce qui avait été ordonné et en deux minutes ils étaient près. La forêt était très haute mais pas bien longue.

- Ca a pas l'air commode ici.

- Nan, ca a pas l'air placard non plus !

Kili rigola de sa blague que Fili ne chercha pas à comprendre. Thorin les regarda de travers.

- Bon, on y va !

La troupe entra dans le bois...

* * *

Une petite review bande d'Wargs malfamés xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :) Voilou le chapitre 4 :p

Analiath : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :) et merci pour la "merde" xD. Pour ce qui est de la cantine, je te comprend, et c'est pourquoi je n'y vais pas :D Moi je mange des sandwichs ! Et mon cerveau aussi est tordu, t'inquiète xD

a.n'onyme : Merci :) Mais je ne sais pas non plus si c'est un point positif que d'avoir le même humour que ta meilleur amie :D

Meryos : Je te remercie pour cette explication, je n'y connais vraiment rien en centaure, ou du moins en mythologie. J'aime ces créatures et tu as réussis à me faire détester Hercule xD M'enfin chez moi ils boivent que de l'eau comme ça c'est réglé ! Mais tu m'as donné une petite idée pour la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

- Quelqu'un a une bougie ?

- Tu veux du caviar avec ca Gloin ?

- Mais il fait sombre, je vois presque rien !

- Tant que tu me rentre pas dedans ca me va !

- Silence !

La troupe se stoppa net et Gloin rentra dans Dwalin. Bilbon s'avança vers Thorin, pas rassuré du tout de cet arrêt. Chacun se demandait pourquoi et des bruits se firent entendre. Pas les bruits d'une belle nature, non, des bruits à glacer le sang et raidir les colonnes vertébrales. Des chuchotements accompagnés de grognements se rapprochaient petit à petit pendant que Thorin relançait la troupe. Il faisait nuit et rien n'était visible. Bilbon, qui s'était plus avancé que les autres sans s'en rendre compte, sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ralentit et se mit à côté de Thorin. Ce dernier savait que le hobbit voyait mieux que lui dans le noir. Les bruits qu'ils avaient entendue se rapprochaient de minute en minute et les nains n'étaient pas tous très tranquilles. D'un seul coup, Ori, qui était en bout de file, hurla et commença à courir jusqu'au niveau de Thorin ou se dernier l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- J'avais dit on se sépare pas Ori !

- Ca m'a touché ! Quelque chose m'a touché !

Des bruits plus gros se firent entendre, comme des craquements de branches. Thorin plaça sa main sur la bouche d'Ori, angoissé comme jamais.

- Chut ! Le truc qui t'a touché est sans doute inoffensif, mais si tu continu à crier tu vas nous attirer de gros problèmes ! Je vais te lâcher mais tu ne cris pas.

Il lâcha Ori qui le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Tu as un truc derrière toi...

Le roi nain se retourna mais rien ne lui faisait face.

- Ta blague ne m'amuse pas !

Mais Bilbon lui confirma qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose derrière lui.

- A quoi ca ressemblait ?

- Comme à une sorte de singe mais avec un visage de troll. Et assez grand de surcroît.

Thorin devint livide. Il se tourna vers le groupe.

- Bon, on va adopter un plan à la Ori tout le monde. Vous vous mettez en ligne et vous tenez celui de devant, Bilbon tu passes en premier tu vois mieux que nous. Tu suis le chemin. Le dernier tire les poneys.

- En quoi c'est un plan à la Ori ?

- Tout simplement parce que à 3 tout le monde cours.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Thorin. Tout le monde cours ?

- 3 !

Bilbon démarra au quart de tour, trop effrayé pour comprendre. Il suivait le chemin tout en entendant Thorin qui lui disait de continuer.

- Dans un kilomètre à peu près il y aura une clairière, on s'arrêtera là !

Chacun suivait comme il pouvait. Bombur tirait les poneys et avait du mal à tenir Bifur devant lui. Thorin lâcha Bilbon sans le faire exprès, ralenti par Ori derrière lui. Le hobbit ralentit ne sentant plus le contact du nain.

- Continu d'avancer !

Bilbon continua tout en cherchant à retrouver le contact avec le roi nain : il ne voulait pas être séparé une fois de plus. Sa main cherchait derrière lui et rencontra celle de Thorin qu'il agrippa. Il vit la lumière de la lune éclairer la clairière devant lui. Tous les nains y parvinrent sain et sauf. Certains se tenaient encore, notamment Thorin et Bilbon qui n'avaient pas lâché la main de l'autre. Kili le remarqua, mit un coup de coude à son frère et pointa son oncle de la tête. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se pointa devant lui, un grand sourire sur la face.

- Ca va bien les affaires pour toi en ce moment !

Le regard de Thorin suivi celui de son neveu. Il lâcha la main de Bilbon avec un raclement de gorge et, sans crier gare, envoya valser Kili avec un coup de pied. Fili se précipita sur lui, jouant la comédie.

- Kili, si tu meurs, je peux récupérer ton magazine cochon ?

Le regard de Thorin vint sur son neveu à terre.

- Je vais avoir des chambres à inspecter à notre retour !

- Mais j'ai rien de cochon !

Mais leur oncle s'était déjà éloigné vers Balin, qui reprenait sa respiration. Il lui posa une main dans le dos, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Puis quand il alla mieux, le roi regroupa la troupe autour de lui.

- C'est vraiment trop dangereux de nuit, on va rester ici en attendant la journée. Essayez de dormir un peu, demain on fera le moins de pause possible.

Son coeur se serra quand il vit Bifur s'éloigner, tête baissée. Il le rattrapa et lui mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver. Bofur ira mieux, je te le promet.

Bifur dit un truc en langage nain et Bombur l'emmena se coucher près des autres. Thorin se dirigea vers Bilbon et s'assit en face de lui. Fili et Kili apparurent devant eux.

- C'était quoi ces trucs ?

- Un mélange de singe et de gobelin. Des sirgons. Ces choses attaquent tout ce qu'elles peuvent du moment que ca n'est pas bien grand.

- Y a d'autre truc du genre là-dedans ?

- Des chauves-souries carnivores. Elles font la taille de Bilbon à peu près.

- Et ca bien sûr tu l'as dit à personne.

- Pour effrayer tout le monde avant même de commencer ? Nan encore heureux que je n'ai rien dit. Essayez de dormir tout les deux.

Fili et Kili s'éloignèrent et se mirent à l'écart du groupe. Ils aimaient bien être tranquilles. Kili se mit dans le dos de son frère et se pelotona. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité comme ca. Il passa son bras sur son frère et ils s'endormirent comme ca, non sans que Fili n'entrelacent leur doigts. De son côté, Thorin s'inquiétait et ca se voyait sur son visage. Bilbon, assit en face, le remarqua.

- Ca va ?

- Hum, c'est juste que... Je me fais du soucis pour Bofur, et pour Balin aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle tout à l'heure. Il n'est plus très jeune, et cette cavalcade ne va pas l'aider.

Bilbon alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et mit une main sur son bras.

- Mais non, t'inquiète, il est résistant et il connaît ses limites.

Thorin eu un regard vers Bilbon : ce dernier lui souriait sincèrement. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point le hobbit pouvait être mignon. Cette pensée le fit virer au rouge et regarder ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment il sentit Bilbon s'endormir contre lui et, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde dormait, il l'observa avant de s'endormir à son tour. Bien sûr le lendemain, il ne dit à personne qu'il s'était réveillé avec un hobbit bien au chaud dans ses bras.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? C'est comment ? Ca commence à prendre forme ! Review ? ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voila le 5eme chapitre :)

Anyliath : Je voudrais d'abord te remercier de suivre mon histoire comme ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur :) Ensuite si je devais me baffer à chaque fois que je trouve les frères mignons, je n'aurais plus de visage xD Pour ce qui est des sandwichs c'est vrai que c'est dégoûtant à force :D Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :)

* * *

Mais comment diable ce hobbit s'était-il fourré dans ses bras sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Thorin avait profité de la situation pour l'observer mais fit semblant de dormir quand Bilbon se réveilla. Il entendit le semis homme déglutir et essayer de s'extirper de ses bras. Mais le roi voulait s'amuser. Il resserra ses bras autour du hobbit qui eu un gémissement de surprise. Bilbon savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution : réveiller Thorin. Il l'appela en le bougeant un peu. Le nain fit semblant d'ouvrir les yeux et regarda Bilbon avec tendresse.

- Bonjour petit hobbit.

Le nommé ne bougea pas, ne sachant quoi faire, puis Thorin le poussa un peu en rigolant.

- Je plaisantais !

Le nain se leva, toujours en rigolant, et reçut un coup dans le dos. Il fit face à Bilbon qui essayait de paraître méchant.

- C'est pas drôle Thorin !

Ce dernier allait rétorquer quand un cris se fit entendre. Et ce cris il le connaissait bien...

- FILI !

Sans attendre il se précipita dans la forêt, suivi de certains. Il percuta Kili qui visait quelque chose avec son arc.

- Où est ton frère ?

- Ces saloperies l'ont emmené dans l'arbre là ! C'est les chauves-souris dont tu nous as parlé ?

- Oui. Vise la tête !

Thorin déchira l'aile d'une des chauves-souries avec son épée, avant de remarquer que Bilbon montait dans l'arbre où était retenu Fili. Une des bestioles lui avait planté ses griffes dans les épaules pour l'immobiliser. Le hobbit transperça le corps de la créature qui tomba, entraînant Fili avec elle.

- Thorin !

Ce dernier leva la tête et réceptionna son neveu avant de crier à tout le monde de rejoindre la carrière. Là-bas ils mirent un moment à retirer les griffes de l'animal des épaules du blond.

- Pourquoi vous y êtes allé seuls ?

- On y est pas allé ! Cette chose à chopé Fili à la limite de la clairière !

Balin s'inquiétait : comment allaient-ils traverser la forêt ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne sont pas sur notre chemin. Du moins je l'espère.

Le groupe se remit en chemin derrière Thorin et Dwalin. Bilbon se tenait près des deux de tête, ne voulant nullement se faire enlever par quoi que ce soit. Après une heure et demie de marche, Dori s'arrêta et appela tout le monde.

- C'est quoi cette petite chose ? Ca a pas l'air bien méchant.

Balin s'approcha, ravi de voir qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait. Il se baissa et prit la chose en question avant de la montrer au groupe. Thorin s'approcha, n'ayant jamais vu ce petit animal. Il y avait dans ses mains une sorte d'écureuil aux très longues et fines pattes. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair et son pelage était un mélange de marron. Thorin mit son doigt sur la tête de la bête qui ronronna.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ca mon cher Thorin c'est...

- Un esprit de la fôret !

Ils regardèrent Bilbon, surpris.

- On en a à Hobbiton.

Balin avait un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un. D'un coup plein de ces petits êtres arrivèrent et montèrent sur les nains. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, accompagnés de ces créatures qui semblaient éloigner les autres plus dangereuses. A la fin de la foret, les esprits quittèrent le groupe avant de retourner dans les tréfonds des bois. Ils marchèrent encore une heure avant d'arriver à une rivière. Un pont avait été construit, mais il était juste assez solide pour que quelqu'un passe dessus : les poneys devront rester là. Thorin observa Bombur qui compris sur le coup.

- Mais je veux venir !

Le roi nain souffla et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, si les centaures nous attaquent, tu crois qu'ils s'en prendront à qui d'abords ?

Bombur avala sa salive et proposa avec une petite voix :

- Le plus lent ?

- Hum, et le plus lent c'est qui ?

- Moi...

- Donc pour ta sécurité et celle des poneys, tu restes ici avec eux. Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera de quoi sauver ton frère.

Bifur n'aimait pas ca : déjà que Bofur était mal, voilà qu'en plus il était séparé de son cousin. Thorin le savait mais c'était le meilleur choix. Bilbon, qui voulait se venger de la blague qu'il avait subit le matin, posa une question au nain :

- Pourquoi pas les autres ? Bombur est celui qui a couru le plus vite quand nous sommes allé chez Beorn !

Le souvenir de Bombur les dépassant fit rire Fili et Kili.

- J'ai une raison pour chacun d'entre nous !

- On écoute.

- Dwalin connaît le chemin, Balin est celui qui réfléchit le plus, Bifur veux sauver son cousin, Gloin est le seul qui connaît la plante, Ori partirait sans les poneys si il était attaqué, Nori doit rester avec Ori pour l'empêcher de partir en courant et Dori pour le protéger. Enfin Fili et Kili ne savent PAS surveiller quoi que ce soit !

Personne ne sut pourquoi mais les frères ne rirent plus. Bilbon examina Thorin avant de lancer un "Ca va", acceptant sa défaite. Heureusement personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, Ori aurait fait une dépression. Les nains prirent ce dont ils avaient besoins et laissèrent les poneys à Bombur. Bilbon ne partit pas sans avoir dit au revoir à Mirtylle. Le plus dur était de traverser le pont, en effet ce dernier était un peu délabré. Thorin passa le premier, non sans faillir tomber à l'eau. Il fallait faire attention, le courant était très fort. Le hobbit fut le dernier à passer et la une des planches céda. Bilbon tomba dans l'eau sous le regard horrifié de Thorin qui l'appela instinctivement. Le courant commençait à l'emporter et le pauvre ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour ne pas se laisser entraîner. Il but la tasse plusieurs fois et n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux car l'eau le giflait. Il fatiguait quand il finit par entendre les cris. Arrivant finalement à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, il vit Thorin qui courait à côté aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tentant de le rattraper. Quand Bilbon heurta un rocher en plein milieu, il s'y accrocha de toute ses forces. Le nain s'allongea et tandis son bras vers lui.

- Attrape ma main !

Mais le hobbi avait trop peur de lâcher le rocher, même d'une seule main.

- Bilbon ! Fais moi confiance !

Faisant appel à son côté Took, Bilbon saisit la main de Thorin qui le hissa vers le bord. Mais le courant entraînait toujours le semis homme qui s'accrocha encore plus au bras du nain. Ce dernier démontra la force dont un nain pouvait être possesseur et remonta l'homme hors de l'eau. Bilbon se retrouva à moitié sur Thorin à cause de la force de ce dernier, mais il était encore sous le choque pour le remarquer.

- Est ce que ca va ?

Le hobbit se leva, une main sur le torse du nain l'autre par terre.

- Tu m'as sauvé... Je ne sais pas nager.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus qui l'observaient. Thorin plaça une main sur la joue de Bilbon.

- J'ai cru qu'on te reverrait plus.

Il se leva pour se rapprocher de l'homme trempé et l'embrassa. Il ne sentit pas d'opposition mais se détacha de lui. Le hobbit se releva et tourna la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Pardon, je t'ai mouillé...

Fili et Balin arrivèrent à ce moment. Thorin mit sa veste sur le dos de Bilbon, lui ordonnant de se réchauffer. Elle était bien grande pour lui mais ca lui convenait. Il n'oserait jamais lui dire mais il passa son temps à sentir le parfum du nain sur sa veste. Mais Kili le remarqua quand ils revenaient. Il avait beau être le plus jeune et faire souvent des bêtises, ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'oeil pour certaines choses. Mais il n'y fit pas allusion. Thorin était à moitié trempé mais soulagé d'avoir put récupérer leur cambrioleur. Il remit la troupe en route, gardant un oeil sur Bilbon.

- La prochaine forêt que nous allons traverser est beaucoup plus sympa que celle derrière nous. Cependant il faudra regarder où vous mettrez les pieds : le sol est couvert d'une mousse glissante et gluante par dessus le marché !

Ci ce n'était que la mousse qui posait problèmes les nains pouvaient souffler, mais quelque chose c'était installé là-bas sans que Thorin ou Dwalin ne le sache.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ^3^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Me voila avec un 6eme chapitre rien que pour vous ! :D

**Analiath** : Eh bien, ca te fait de l'effet xD. A part de la mousse, il y a quelque chose de vicieux, quelque chose qui pourrait bien causer un trouble à Thorin, mais chuuuut ! Je t'en dis pas plus xD Merci pour ta review :3

**Maken** : Alors je vais répondre à tout petit à petit xD 1)C'est vrai que la relation arrive vite mais je ne voulais pas trop faire traîner les choses non plus, sinon ca devient lassant :) 2)Mes chapitres sont cours parce que j'ai tout simplement du mal à les faire longs xD franchement j'y arrive pas, mais je suis partante pour des idées :) 3)Pour ce qui est de l'épaule de Fili, tu as en fait soulevé un point qui sera abordé plus tard dans un autre chapitre. Et Fili est un guerrier, pleurer devant Thorin c'est pas son style xD Voila je crois que j'ai fait le tour, mais j'adore quand on me fait des remarques, ca me permet de m'améliorer :) Merci pour la review !

* * *

La-dite foret dont avait parlé Thorin se trouvait après une vaste plaine. Cette dernière était emplie de différentes sortes de fleurs et plantes. Gloin proposa de regarder si le Quoseri ne s'était pas mit à pousser ici. Chacun chercha cette grande plante : les feuilles aussi rêches que la roche d'Erebor et la fleur orange aussi belle que l'Arkenstone, le tout entouré dépines aussi empoisonnées qu'une flèche de Morgul. A cette description de Gloin, Kili avait sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux sur lui, notamment son oncle. Mais il ne trouvait pas son frère en revanche. Il le chercha donc à la place de la plante et trébucha sur quelque chose avant de tomber par terre. Il découvrit Fili allongé sur le dos, regardant le ciel. Mais comme Kili le savait , certains gestes valent plus qu'un discours. Il s'allongea à côté de son frère, le questionnant du regard.

- Tu ne trouve pas que nos vie ne représentent rien comparées à l'univers entier ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avec toi et les autres elle vaut la peine d'être vécue pleinement.

Fili tourna la tête et regarda son frère. Ce dernier plantait ses yeux brun dans les siens et l'observait profondément.

- Bofur s'en sortira.

Kili savait que Fili s'interrogeait sur leur vie à cause de ce qui arrivait à Bofur.

- Si on y arrivait pas ? Tu te rend compte ? On n'entendrait plus sa voix, on ne verrait plus son regard joueur, on ne rigolerait plus avec lui...

Une ombre se fit devant les frères qui levèrent les yeux. Thorin les observait, mais il s'agenouilla et prit ses neveux dans ses bras.

- Fili, écoute ton frère. On sauvera Bofur.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'un appel se fasse entendre, un appel horrifié.

- THORIN !

Les trois nains se précipitèrent pour voir qu'une troupe d'wargs entourait le groupe. Le sang du roi nain ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita pour tuer l'animal qui se ruait sur Balin. Ils étaient maintenant tous dans le cercle formé, Bilbon au centre. Chacun tuait le loup qui s'approchait de lui et le cercle éclata. Un warg prit Kili en cible, ce dernier tirant sur un autre de ces chiens sauvages et ignobles. Thorin le transperça, poussant Kili au sol. Mais il ne vit pas le dernier warg qui fonçait sur lui. Quand il se retourna il était trop tard pour lui pour réagir. Il leva un bras inconsciemment pour se défendre et Bilbon apparut, enfonçant Sting dans la tête de l'animal. Thorin était tombé au sol en se retournant et n'avait rien loupé de la scène. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté : il observait le hobbit, droit, confiant, Sting dégoulinant du sang de l'animal. Son regard se dirigea vers le nain et il rengea son épée. Les yeux de Thorin ne le lâchait plus, impressionné par l'image que le semis homme dégageait. Il lui tendit une main que le roi accepta. Quand il fut debout, Bilbon lui sourit.

- Je te devais bien ca.

Mais Thorin secoua la tête et sa fierté reprit malheureusement le dessus.

- Non ! C'est diffèrent ! Toi tu ne sais pas nager, moi je sais me battre ! Comment ai-je pus baisser ma garde !

Il s'en alla mais se stoppa et retourna vers le hobbit qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Merci...

Bilbon, un peu surprit, posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

- De rien.

Son sourire n'avait pas disparu, mais il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait observé la scène, surtout Kili qui le regardait bizarrement. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. Il se détacha de Thorin, fit mine de rien et lança au groupe :

- Si on ne continue pas on ne sera pas de retour à temps.

Phrase à laquelle Dwalin répondit sans hésitation :

- Alors arrêtez de vous mettre dans de telles situations ! L'un qui se fait assommer, l'autre qui coule, et encore un qui manque de constituer un dîner !

La troupe rigola et se remit en route. Cette fois Thorin resta derrière avec ses neveux. Fili était joyeux, lui et Kili voyait une belle relation se profiler à l'horizon entre leur oncle et le hobbit.

- Tu crois qu'un hobbit peut porter des bébés ?

- Kili ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Bah vous faudra bien une descendance à toi et Bilbon !

Fili éclata de rire et Thorin ne comprit pas le sous entendu.

- Aller arrête, on a bien vu ce qui se trame avec vous deux : vous vous tenez la main, il sent ta veste, tu l'étreint et t'as quelque chose dans le regard quand il est la.

- N'importe quoi !

Thorin commença à partir mais revint à reculons.

- T'as dit quoi ? Il sent ma veste ?

Les frères éclatèrent de rire et Kili lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu quand ils étaient à la rivière.

- Apparemment tu sens bon !

Le rouge colora les joues du grand nain qui décida de ne pas s'avancer et de rester derrière par instinct de conservation anti-honte : si Kili le savait alors les autres peut être aussi. Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et croisa le regard de Thorin qui tourna subitement les yeux vers Fili, comme si ce dernier lui avait parlé.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Non, Bilbon me regarde...

Un coup d'oeil vers son frère suffit et les deux partirent à côté de Bilbon lui dire quelque chose. Ce dernier vint donc vers Thorin.

- Alors, tu veux me demander quoi ?

Le rire de Fili et Kili suffit à Thorin pour comprendre. Il réfléchit un instant et une ampoule apparue sur sa tête.

- Je voudrais piéger ces deux imbéciles mais j'ai besoin de toi !

- Pour ?

- Ils sont persuadés qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

- Donc tu penses qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? Tu m'as quand même embrassé.

- Je... J'ai eu peur de te savoir mort.

- Donc tu tiens à moi.

Le grand sourire de Bilbon suffit à Thorin pour avouer.

- Ok, je tiens à toi. Mais il n'y a rien de concret entre nous... pour l'instant.

Le hobbit rougie en pensant au fait qu'il pourrait entretenir une relation avec le nain.

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- On va les attirer, les obliger à te suivre. Tu me rejoindra quand tu seras sur qu'ils te suivent. Puis...

Il se pencha et murmura son plan à son oreille. Le semis homme devint rouge pivoine et regarda Thorin.

- On est vraiment obligés ?

- Pourquoi t'as sentit ma veste ?

- Ok je le ferai.

Bilbon ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir des armes contre le nain mais apparemment non.

- Quand ?

- Hum... Nous allons nous arrêter ce soir avant d'entrer dans la foret, nous le ferons à ce moment. Ca ne sera pas trop difficile ils sont curieux comme pas possible.

Bilbon rougit de nouveau en se rappelant ce qu'il devrait faire le soir même.

- Thorin ! Il fait presque nuit, on fait quoi ?

Le roi nain s'avança auprès de Balin.

- Nous sommes à trois kilomètres de la foret. Nous nous arrêterons à son auré.

Ils mirent trois quarts d'heures à atteindre les bois et s'y arrêtèrent. Thorin prépara le terrain pour son plan.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ici, libre à vous de vous balader.

Il lança un regard furtif à Bilbon et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer un peu dans la foret derrière. Fili et Kili n'avait pas manqué ce regard et la curiosité les démangeait. Après dix minutes, s'assurant que seulement les frères le voyaient, Bilbon se leva et partit dans la direction de Thorin. Bien évidement le blond et le brun décidèrent de le suivre discrètement. Chose qu'ils regrettèrent quand ils tombèrent enfin sur eux. Thorin appuyait Bilbon contre un arbre tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Fili, je crois qu'on devrait partir...

- Mouais...

Mais au moment où ils allaient s'en aller ils entendirent leur oncle.

- Ca va ? Le spectacle vous plaît ?

Ils partirent donc en courant sans répondre pour rejoindre le camps.

* * *

Hum, juste à titre d'information : le **rating M** va commencer à se justifier au prochain chapitre :3 Vous êtes prévenus xD Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Bon je crois que j'ai perdu **Anyliath** T.T... Bref merci quand même si vous lisez !

**Maken** : La relation de Thorin et Bilbon est bizarre, c'est comme si ils savaient qu'elle existait sans même la voir, bref xD Fili est un guerrier, un vrai, et je l'adore ! Même quand son frère est malade il ne montre pas entièrement son inquiétude. j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :3

* * *

Thorin regardait toujours dans la direction qu'avaient prise ses neveux pour détaler. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers Bilbon qui l'observait, attendant le signal pour retourner au camps. Mais le nain fit autre chose : il plaqua de nouveau le hobbit au tronc de l'arbre. Son regard bleu océan s'encra dans celui de Bilbon qui commençait à s'empourprer.

- Que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase car Thorin scella ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser, le rendant plus endiablé et profond. Le nain commença à parcourir le corps du hobbit avec ses mains. Il se détacha de la bouche dont il s'occupait et descendit dans le cou qui semblait avoir été crée pour recevoir des baisers. Bilbon devenait rouge et avait du mal à respirer pendant que son vis-à-vis lui mordillait le cou. Thorin remonta vers son visage, lui vola un rapide baiser et s'attaqua à son oreille. Le gémissement du semis homme l'encouragea d'avantage. Ses mains prenaient plus de liberté et caressaient des parcelles de peau sous les vêtements. Le nain se plaqua encore plus contre Bilbon qui gémit, sentant l'excitation de l'homme contre sa jambe.

- Ca... Ca n'était pas prévue ca... dans le contrat...

Thorin happa ses lèvres pour le faire taire, s'éloigna un peu et l'observa.

- Tu as signé un papier ?

- Non...

- Alors on est tenu à rien.

Sur ces mots le plus âgé ouvra la chemise du hobbit et commença à embrasser son torse en descendant sur l'abdomen. Arrivé au bas ventre il leva le regard. Bilbon avait placé un bras devant sa bouche, rouge d'excitation, gémissant dans la manche de sa veste. Thorin continua en déboutonnant le pantalon, le baissant avec le sous-vêtement pour avoir une parfaite vu sur l'intimité du semis homme. Ce dernier s'était tendu en sentant ses vêtements glisser sur ses jambes, l'air frais passant sur ses cuisses. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit une douche chaleur autour de lui. Il s'empourpra en observant Thorin s'affairer à lui faire une douce gaterie. Sa deuxième main glissa dans les cheveux du nain, le faisant accentuer ses mouvements de tête.

- Thorin...

Sa voix n'était plus que soupir de désir et ses yeux étaient clos. Ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches de cheveux tandis que l'autre main tentait vainement de s'accrocher au tronc derrière lui. Les gémissements franchissaient ses lèvres avec une douce intonation, encourageant le nain à continuer les va-et-viens de sa bouche sur la longueur. Sa langue se faisait joueuse et Bilbon se sentait venir.

- Th... Thorin...

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux Bilbon se figea, tirant sur les cheveux du nain, l'obligeant à s'écarter.

- Arrête !

Sans comprendre le nain se releva, lui faisant face.

- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Le hobbit hocha la tête négativement et fit un signe à Thorin pour l'inciter à regarder derrière lui. Ce qu'il fit. La surprise puis la colère se reflétèrent dans ses yeux : Kili les observait. Bilbon se dépêcha de remettre ses vêtements tandis que Thorin se jetait sur son neveu, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour le mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, espèce de !

Il balança le jeune nain par terre avant de l'attraper de nouveau pour le relever.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?!

Tirant de plus belle sur les cheveux brun de son neveu ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur. Ce fut assez pour le hobbit qui vint les séparer et se mettre entre eux deux.

- Arrête, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras. C'est ton neveu !

- Et ca ne te dérange pas qu'il nous ai vu ?!

- Si mais ce n'est pas en lui faisant mal que ca arrangera les choses.

Thorin plia sous le regard déterminé de Bilbon et partit rejoindre le camp. Le hobbit se pencha sur Kili, toujours par terre, ses bras le retenant. Il l'étreigna, sentant les sanglots le secouer.

- Ca va aller, c'est finit...

- J'ai eu peur !

Kili agrippa les bras de Bilbon et se cala plus contre lui le temps de se calmer. Ils se séparèrent et Bilbon rougit, se rendant compte que le jeune nain avait certainement tout vu. Ce dernier dut remarquer son doute car il s'expliqua :

- Je ne vous observais pas. Fili et moi on s'est séparé pour chasser. Je venais juste de tomber sur vous.

- Ah je me disais aussi. Tu ne ferais pas ca.

Fili apparu à ce moment, trois lapins à la main, son épée dans l'autre. Il remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis de son frère, lâcha ses proies et entoura le visage de Kili de ses mains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as pleuré !

Kili saisit les mains de son frère avec les siennes.

- Rien ca va. Je te jure.

Mais le regard de Fili lui fit comprendre que son grand frère ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Bilbon proposa de rejoindre le camp, ce qu'ils firent au vu de l'heure tardive. Des cris de contentement se firent entendre à la vue des lapins et Fili les lança sur Dwalin qui apprécia peu et lui courra après sous le regard amusé de Bilbon qui avait oublié l'incident. Il partit s'asseoir à côté de Thorin et l'observa. Il avait honte et ca se voyait. Il lui saisit discrètement la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, Kili ne nous observait pas, il chassait et il est simplement tombé sur nous.

- Je sais. J'étais juste énervé.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. Il a eu peur.

Thorin regarda le hobbit droit dans les yeux. Il savait s'énerver mais s'excuser était une autre paire de manche.

- Plus tard.

Bilbon articula un "hum" et retourna auprès des autres. Il remarqua bien vite que Kili évitait de s'approcher trop près de son oncle, au désarrois de celui-ci qui n'attendait que ca pour s'excuser. Le jeune nain s'arrêta de parler et regarda son frère.

- J'ai fait tomber mon arc dans la foret. Je vais le chercher.

Fili hocha la tête et regarda son frère partir.

Quand il arriva à côté de son arc à terre, Kili se remémora ce qu'il avait vu et sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il était seul et ses instincts lui dictaient de se soulager. Mais des bras l'entourèrent et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu croyais tout de même pas t'éloigner sans moi ?

Fili aimait son frère plus que tout et les deux ne se séparaient que rarement et à moins d'un kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Kili appréciait beaucoup ces moments avec son frère.

- Alors, tu vas toujours pas me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Sur ? J'ai vu Thorin partir comme une furie. Il m'est presque rentré dedans.

Il put sentir le corps de son petit frère se tendre à l'entente du nom de leur oncle.

- Kili ?

- Ca va.

Le nommé se retourna et encra son regard dans celui du blond. Il pouvait y voir de la détermination et une envie farouche de protéger son frère. Le plus âgé tira l'autre nain contre lui, puis se figea.

- Kili, dis moi que c'est ton couteau que je sens.

Kili vira au rouge, il avait oublié ca. En s'écartant de son frère il pria pour avoir mit son couteau de chasse à cet endroit. Il souffla intérieurement quand il le vit bien là.

- Bah oui !

Fili éclata de rire avant de passer un bras sur l'épaule de son frère et de se diriger vers le groupe...

* * *

Voila, review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! D'abord pardon, je suis en période de préparation de mon examen du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt T.T

Bon Anyliath est revenu mais j'ai perdu Maken cette fois xD

**Anyliath** : Je voulais que Thorin soit flippant pour que ca provoque quand même quelques réactions :) Tant mieux si il t'a fait peur xD Encore merci pour tes reviews !

* * *

Fili et Kili furent accueillit par Ori.

- T'as retrouvé ton arc ?

Un hochement de tête et un bâillement suffire au nain qui s'en alla en trottinant vers Nori qui le regardait, protecteur.

- On dirait toi et moi.

Fili regarda son frère.

- Nori surveille Ori comme si il était la plus belle chose que le monde puisse porter. Tu fais pareil.

Kili afficha son plus beau sourire à Fili, qui le serra un peu plus contre lui, se dirigeant toujours vers le feu qui avait été allumé. Ils se séparèrent. Le plus âgé alla parler à Balin à côté tandis que le plus jeune regardait le feu. Il ne vit pas Thorin qui s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait Kili s'écarta rapidement avec un petit cri d'effroi. Le roi nain tenta de lui rattraper le bras mais son neveu recula et tomba par terre, tentant de s'éloigner de lui. Fili qui n'avait rien manqué, s'était placé en face de son oncle.

- J'étais sur que tu y étais pour quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Quoi ?!

Fili dégaina ses deux épées, la colère sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Kili, qui s'était relevé, le poussa un peu, l'obligeant à baisser ses armes.

- Pas ici Fili. Viens.

Bilbon souffla et se décontracta quand il vit les frères s'éloigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin qui était livide, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de la part de son plus grand neveu. Ce dernier revint vers lui, le pas lourd, et s'arrêta à cinquante centimètres de lui.

- Tu lui refais du mal et tu auras à faire à moi, lignée de Durin ou pas, famille ou pas !

Le blond partit rejoindre Kili et les deux allèrent se coucher un peu plus loin. Le brun se logea dans les bras de son frère et s'endormit rapidement. Mais Fili avait eu un œil ouvert tout le long de la nuit.

Le lendemain, personne ne fit allusion à l'altercation de la veille, ne voulant pas irriter Thorin. Ce dernier s'était bien levé malgré les événements. Il avait volé un rapide et discret baiser à Bilbon avant de faire préparer les nains à la traverser de la foret. Fili s'était approché de lui, suivit de Kili.

- On peut discuter ?

Un hochement de tête et les trois s'éloignèrent.

- Hier, j'étais venu m'excuser auprès de toi Kili. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te faire mal. Et pour ce qui s'est passé dans la foret, je l'ai gros comme une montagne sur la conscience. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne vous observais pas.

- Bilbon m'a expliqué.

Après un signe de tête Kili repartit vers les autres. Le blond était maintenant seul avec son oncle.

- J'aurais peut être réagis de la même façon.

- Non, tu es plus doux et compréhensif.

- Bref. Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est de ma faute.

L'adulte posa une main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

- Continu à protéger ton frère comme ca. Il en a encore besoins.

Fili l'observa et trouva ce qu'il voulait dans le regard de son oncle : du regret. Il lui attrapa la main, la garda un instant et s'en alla auprès de son frère. Bilbon en profita pour rejoindre Thorin.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. On a éclaircit la chose.

- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une déchirure dans votre famille.

Thorin le regarda avant de lui lever le menton pour encrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne seras jamais une cause de malheur, Bilbon.

Le nommé rougit. Ils retournèrent vers le groupe qui n'attendait plus que le roi pour partir. Il ordonna à chacun de se mettre en ligne pour traverser les bois et pour cause : le chemin, bien que visible, n'est pas large et très glissant.

- Contrairement à celle que nous avons dépassé, cette foret n'est pas dangereuse. Du moins si on fait attention.

Fili pointa le bout de son nez.

- Attention à quoi ?

- A ne pas glisser, jeune crétin !

- En quoi glisser peut être dangereux, nain prétentieux ?

- Eh bien, si tu atterris dans des champignons aphrodisiaques, on te laisse là où tu es, imbécile !

Fili ravala sa salive. Des champignons aphrodisiaques ? Kili s'approcha pour lui murmurer.

- Déjà que t'es pas très clair, mais la si tu tombes la dessus on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Tais-toi, je paris que TU tomberas et pas moi !

Dwalin, qui avait entendu la conversation, leur mis une main dans le dos et les poussa un peu pour les forcer à commencer la marche. Thorin, lui, donnait l'ordre de ligne.

- Derrière moi je veux Bilbon, ensuite Fili, Kili, Balin, Bifur, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori et Dwalin. Tout le monde à compris ?

Une ligne parfaite se créa et Thorin entra dans la foret. Bilbon lui tenait discrètement la veste sous le regard amusé de Fili qui sentait Kili tenir la sienne. La cime des arbres laissaient entrer une douce lumière matinale dans le bois qui s'éveillait. La rosé sur les plantes émervéllaient Dori et calmaient Bilbon qui lâcha le nain devant lui. Même Thorin s'autorisa à regarder autour de lui. Des chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre petit à petit. Le hobbit sentait la mousse sous ses pieds et se surpris à la trouver douce, voir onctueuse. Il se demandait comment on pouvait glisser dessus. Les fleur s'ouvraient, rose, bleue et blanche. Ori en cueilla une et la mise dans son livre, histoire d'avoir un souvenir. Nori, derrière lui, souriait tendrement en regardant son petit frère agir ainsi. Il savait qu'Ori n'était pas fait pour les combats et autre scènes violentes, c'est pour ca qu'il s'était opposé à ce que son petit frère vienne de nouveau avec eux. Mais la détermination de ce dernier avait eu raison de lui. Gloin, lui, cherchait si il ne pouvait pas trouver la plante ici. Il aurait espéré qu'elle pousse ailleurs que dans la direction où ils allaient. Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel Dwalin et Thorin étaient revenu cette fois là. Quant à Balin il adorait cette foret : verte, calme, douce et surtout sereine. C'est aussi ce qu'avait remarqué Fili.

- Il se dégage une douce aura de cet endroit.

Thorin s'était un peu retourner pour regarder son neveu, les yeux pétillants. C'était la première fois que lui et Kili voyait un tel paysage. Il y avait de quoi émerveiller n'importe qui, même le roi nain. Fili s'était lui aussi retourner pour voir Kili. Ce dernier ne faisait plus attention à rien, même pas à son frère qui en profita pour mieux l'observer. Il avait des traits fins mais bien masculins. Son visage semblait fait simplement de pureté et son sourire remplit le coeur de Fili. Il se rendit compte que son petit frère était séduisant, voir attirant. Ce n'est que quand il entendit sa voix qu'il arrêta son observation.

- Ca va ?

- Hum, je te regardais seulement.

Il se retourna, gêné que son frère l'ai surprit. Bilbon, loin d'avoir envie de sortir de cet endroit, s'adressa à Thorin après lui avoir agrippé la manche de sa veste.

- On en a pour combien de temps ici ?

- Deux jours en incluant celui-ci. Ce soir nous nous arrêterons dans la clairière centrale comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé de partir ?

- Non ! C'est juste pour savoir. Cette forêt est... splendide.

- C'est vrai.

Thorin regarda au dessus de lui, sentant un léger vent venir des cimes. Il se sentait bien, ce qui était rare ces derniers temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent que quand le chemin leur permettait pour manger puis repartirent en silence, appréciant l'ambiance. Au milieu de l'après midi, un écureuil s'approcha des nains, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite. Sautant sur la tête de Dwalin et y restant bien dix minutes avant de descendre et de courir à côté de chacun. Il faillit faire tomber Balin en marchant entre ses jambes. Ce dernier fut rattraper de justesse par Bifur derrière lui, sous les rires de la compagnie. Bilbon avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve : tout était calme, la joie était présente et chacun savourait les moments qui se présentaient, même Thorin qui semblait détendu. Le soir approcha et les nains arrivèrent à la clairière dont avait parlé le nain de tête. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et Kili voulait voir le soir tomber sur la foret. Il y entra donc de nouveau après avoir eu la permission de Thorin, trop heureux de voir son neveu comme ca pour lui dire non. Fili ne remarqua son absence qu'après une demie heure. Sur indication de son oncle il chercha son frère qu'il trouva assit sur une pierre, occupé à regarder un insecte. Il balançait ses pieds au dessus d'un petit canal vide.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend, t'es fleur bleue maintenant ?

Kili, qui n'avait pas entendu son frère arriver, sursauta et glissa dans le canal. Une poudre jaune s'éleva de l'endroit et Fili accouru pour sortir son frère. Ce dernier toussa un peu puis leva un regard que l'aine ne reconnu pas. Jamais Kili n'avait eu d'yeux pareils.

- Ca va ? T'as les yeux qui brillent.

Pour réponse son frère le poussa contre un arbre et l'embrassa. Fili écarquilla les yeux et repoussa son frère. Quelque chose lui traversa la tête et il se pencha pour regarder dans le canal : des champignons aphrodisiaques. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Kili se recolla à lui, tentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

Mais le plus jeune scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Fili observa le visage collé au sien : il était vraiment beau. Il ne voulait pas faire ca, l'inceste était interdite. Mais il se dit que personne ne saurait qu'il avait embrassé son frère. Il répondit au baiser, au bonheur de son frère qui en profita pour glisser sa langue contre celle de l'aîné. Les champignons devaient vraiment être puissant puisqu'il put sentir Kili coller son bassin contre le sien. Mais il sentit surtout son excitation. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et la chaleur descendait dans son bas ventre : son frère était foutrement attirant. Il put lire la luxure et l'envie dans les yeux de Kili quand ils se décollèrent.

- On ne doit pas Kili.

- Pas quoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un pour nous en empêcher ?

Sa voix séduisante acheva le blond qui changea les positions, plaquant le cadet contre le tronc. Il entreprit de lui mordre le cou, sous les gémissements du brun. Ses mains passaient sous ses vêtements, titillant la peau brûlante de désir. Avec l'envie les bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant l'excitation de chacun. Fili savait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas bien, mais ils avaient franchis le point de non retour, du moins il s'en persuadait. Il sentit les jambes de Kili entourer ses hanches, optimisant le contacte. Sa voix se faisait suppliante.

- Fili... prend moi...

S'en fut de trop pour l'aîné qui descendit au mieux le pantalon de son frère et le sien, avant de le pénétrer sauvagement. Kili hurla, mais de plaisir. Son frère était imposant mais l'aphrodisiaque prenait le dessus sur la douleur. Le blond commença des va et viens rapides et puissants, ne cherchant qu'à assouvir ses pulsions. Cela allait très bien à Kili qui subissait ses assauts, dos au tronc qui bougeait un peu sous la puissance du plus grand. Fili, une main contre l'arbre, fit descendre l'autre à l'entrejambe de son frère. Il commença à le masturber franchement. Le brun sentait qu'il allait venir. Arquant son dos, tête en arrière, il agrippa les cheveux de son frère qui continuait de plus belle, sentant lui aussi la délivrance arriver. Un dernier coup de reins et Kili vint dans la main de Fili qui se déversa en lui dans un grognement bestial. Pantelants, ils se détachèrent, front contre front.

- C'est mal ce qu'on a fait Fili.

- Je sais, mais on s'en fout.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller et de rejoindre le groupe. Thorin les accueillit, pas très content.

- Ca fait une heure qu'on vous attend !

- Kili est tombé dans des champignons, on a attendu qu'il se calme.

Kili s'éloigna mais Thorin retint Fili fermement.

- Quoi ?

- L'effet de ces champignons ne s'estompe qu'après avoir assouvis les envies Fili.

Fili devint livide mais se rattrapa de justesse.

- Il s'est... hum... enfin tu vois.

Le grand nain lâcha son neveu, l'air satisfait de la réponse, puis ils retournèrent vers le groupe. Thorin s'assit à côté de Bilbon à qui il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ils ont couché ensemble.

- Mais Fili t'as dit autre chose. Et puis comment tu peux en être sur ?

- Une des tresses de Fili est défaite, il ne l'a pas remarqué.

Bilbon regarda les frères au loin avec pitié, sachant que ça ne serait pas la fête pour eux le lendemain...

* * *

Bon j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :) Voila le chapitre 9 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Anyliath** : Apparemment j'ai tendance à perdre facilement n'importe quoi xD C'est vrai que cette foret est belle, justement je la voulais comme ca car ca existe rarement. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne décrivais pas assez les lieux donc... Pour ce qui est des frères ils vont pas trop souffir :)

**Maken** : Ah je comprend mieux :) Tu sais que je regarde tous les soirs si j'ai des reviews xD Ca me tient à coeur de savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris, sinon pourquoi continuerais-je ? Bref tu aimes alors tout est bon xD Et je sais maintenant quel est ton pairing préfére xD Cependant je ne me suis pas encore assez concentré sur le "Thilbo" du coup je vais un peu ralentir sur le Fili-Kili :)

* * *

Bilbon ne s'était pas trompé, Thorin avait bien l'intention de connaître la vérité sur les agissements de ses neveux. Au petit matin le nain avez prit le cadet en tête à tête pendant que l'autre dormait encore.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose qui se serait passé hier ?

- Du genre ?

- Du genre champignons.

Kili ravala sa salive : bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Son frère l'avait prit bestialement contre un arbre et il en était la cause. Cependant il ne regrettait rien. Il préféra jouer le faux.

- Nan, vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Kili, ton frère m'a dit que tu étais tombé en plein dedans.

Pensant que son oncle était au courant de tout, Kili tenta de défendre son frère.

- C'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi qui l'a entraîné la dedans !

Thorin haussa un sourcil.

- Entraîné dans quoi ?

Oups, boulette...

- Dans rien...

Kili commença à reculer petit à petit, espérant prendre un peu d'avance avant de se mettre à courir.

- Tu vas où comme ca ?

Thorin essaya d'attraper le bras de son neveu mais ce dernier se retourna et partit en courant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le roi se mit à lui courir après, ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner autour des autres. Il s'arrêta mais Kili ne fit pas ce qu'il espérait, c'est à dire s'arrêter aussi. Ce dernier entra carrément dans les bois. Son oncle n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller le chercher. Quand il le rattrapa il le vit immobile, regardant droit devant lui sans piper mots. Il passa une main devant ses yeux mais aucune réactions. Et sans crier gare Kili s'évanouit contre lui. Quand il le ramena au camps, tous les nains étaient réveillés et Fili se précipita sur eux pour porter son frère, touchant son visage dans l'espoir de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est immobilisé et puis il est tombé inconscient.

Thorin se dirigea vers Balin et lui demanda d'examiner son neveu, sachant qu'il avait quelques connaissances apprises auprès de Oin. Le vieux nain passa sa main dans le dos du plus jeune et leva un regard interrogateur vers son ami.

- Ses vertèbres exercent une pression dans la nuque. L'une d'elles s'est déplacée, c'est pour ca. Ca a dut lui court-circuiter le système nerveux quelques secondes.

- Tu peux lui remettre en place ?

Un hochement de tête et un horrible craquement se fit entendre quand le nain appuya sur la vertèbre en question. La douleur réveilla le brun qui hurla de tout son souffle dans les bras de son frère inquiet.

- Je me demande comment il a put se déplacer une vertèbre de cette façon...

La question de Balin ne reçut aucune réponse mais l'un des nains savait : Fili était persuadé d'être à l'origine du problème. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte sur son frère la veille, même le tronc portait la marque de sa main. Pourvu qu'ils ne passent pas devant en partant. Kili soufflait encore de douleur et son regard se tourna vers son oncle. Ce dernier lui fit le signe du "motus et bouche cousue", ce qu'y le rassura. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant ni que Fili sache que leur oncle savait. Ils attendirent que les douleurs de Kili s'arrêtent pour partir de nouveau dans les bois. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à la suite des événements : une flèche vint se planter sur un tronc à côté de Dwalin. Chacun fut alors sur sa garde. Bilbon fut tirer en arrière, derrière Thorin et Kili se sentit tiré vers son frère. Une phrase incompréhensible se fit entendre.

- Des elfes !

Thorin en avait vraiment marre de ces êtres. Parfait physiquement, au combat et à la stratégie, mais très con quand il s'agissait de déterminer la proie : pourquoi toujours les nains ? Une autre flèche se planta à côté de Thorin.

- Je vous ai dit de vous arrêter, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !

Il reconnu cette voix.

- Montre toi Legolas !

Ce dernier descendit d'un arbre à une vitesse impressionnante, atterrissant devant le roi nain.

- Que faîtes-vous la ?

- Même question ! Vous n'habitez pas dans cette foret !

- Maintenant si. Nous avons été contraint de nous installer ici après un accident fort déplorable.

- Si près d'Erebor, n'aviez-vous pas une idée derrière la tête ?

Legolas se pencha pour regarder la troupe, son regard s'arrêta sur Fili. Le regard de ce dernier fut meurtrié.

- Il en manque trois.

- Restés à ailleurs. En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- En rien. Cependant mon père a sentit votre présence, il veut vous voir.

- Pour nous enfermer de nouveau ?

- Non. Vous feriez mieux de me suivre avant que votre neveu ne s'évanouisse. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de soigner sa blessure.

Thorin regarda Fili de travers.

- Quelle blessure Fili ?

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, mais Kili lui tapota la joue, voulant savoir lui aussi.

- Les griffes de la chauve-sourie...

- Tu avais dit que ca n'avait touché que ton manteau !

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. On doit faire vite pour Bofur.

Thorin allait répondre mais il sentit la main de Legolas sur son épaule.

- Suivez moi.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils le suivirent, non sans rouspéter un peu de faire confiance à un elfe. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand arbre où Legolas prononça une formule, ouvrant le tronc. Le groupe y entra, découvrant la cité elfes sous leur pieds. Il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver jusqu'au trône où Thranduil était assis, attendant leur arrivée. Dès qu'il les aperçut il se leva rapidement pour faire face à Thorin. Il s'inclina devant lui, lui provoquant une moue de surprise.

- Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis honoré de vous avoir parmi nous.

- Trêves de politesse. Que veux-tu rappasse !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Il mit une main sur Thorin et l'emmena plus loin des autres.

- Je te propose un marché. Je sais que toi et les vôtres vous allez combattre les centaures.

- Nous n'allons pas les combattre, juste récupérer une plante.

- Dans tous les cas c'est risqué. Je te propose de protéger tes neveux et ton cambrioleur durant votre voyage et votre rencontre avec les centaures.

Thorin examina la proposition : ses neveux savaient se défendre mais il ne serait pas toujours derrière Bilbon. De plus l'elfe pourrait avoir un œil sur Fili et Kili, ce qui les empêcherait d'avoir d'autres rapports. Cette proposition était alléchante.

- Contre quoi ? Des gemmes blanches ?

- Non, je te propose deux contre-partie. D'abord, un dixième de l'or d'Erebor.

- Hors de question ! Quelle est ton autre idée ?

Thranduil se pencha à l'oreille du nain.

- Ton corps Thorin...

Le cœur du nain rata un battement...

* * *

Bon ca continue, review ? :3 Je tiens à repréciser que je suis en période d'examen, du coup je n'ai plus trop le temps ni d'écrire ni de poster : ca va être un peu aléatoire en ce moment, mais je lache pas l'affaire c'est promis :)


End file.
